


oh baby what is you doing???

by emoedgelord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'm such a good friend, christine this is for you, drunk writings at 2am, enjoy this, for my beautiful trash friend, happy birthday hoe, welcome to your tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoedgelord/pseuds/emoedgelord
Summary: please ignore this everyone. this is a fic for my friend. it's none of y'alls business.





	oh baby what is you doing???

**Author's Note:**

> a prequel to my first fic.

  
Kuroo doesn’t open the door, so Christine uses the spare key hidden under the potted plant to let herself in. She readjusts the straps on her school bag to a more comfortable position, kicked off her shoes, pausing briefly to stare blankly at her unnaturally colored mismatched socks before shrugging it off and walking straight to the kitchen to the refrigerator. Taking out two bento boxes out of her backpack, she moves around containers of food to make temporary room for their boxed lunch. 

Christine jumped back slightly when she felt something slither between her legs, then broke out into a smile when she saw the little fur ball that was nuzzling her leg. She knelt down to give the cat, Cockroach, a few loving strokes as it purred in delight before a muffled voice interrupted her special time with her fur baby. 

“…Baaabe? That you?” came Kuroo’s weak voice. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Christine answered back, quickly scooping up the beloved black cat and making her way to the source of the noise. Upon surveying the living room she quickly took notice of the bundle of blankets and pillows on couch, a lone leg dangling out from where the blankets could not cover. Gently setting down the Cockroach, she pulled back the one of many layers to reveal her boyfriend's mess of a hair, head faced down on pillow, groaning at the sudden light that came rushing in. Christine took hold of the end of the pillow nearest to her and gave a hard tug causing his head to lightly bounce on the sofa. 

She raised the pillow slightly over her head, taking note of the wet spot on the pillow where his mouth had just been (okay she had to admit it was kind of cute), and slammed it down on what she assumed was his back.

No response. 

“Get up,” she said, grabbing hold of his shoulder and shaking him, “We still have a two hour drive ahead of us.”

“Do we have too?”

“Babe, you're the one who wanted to go to this in the first place, to be honest, I’d rather stay home and stare at the wall for eight hours thinking of cute headcanons for my ships,” Christine argued. 

“Fine fine, if we had it you’re way, we wouldn’t go at all. I’m up.” Kuroo groaned in response and started the wrestling the blankets off of him. With his hands constrained on his sides, he was unable to catch himself when gravity took its toll and came crashing at Christine’s feet. 

Kuroo blinked owlishly at her before scrambling to his feet, blankets falling off his bare shoulder. 

Hot damn, Christine thought, its not even 7am and she was already treated to a show. Her eyes raked over his bare torso, appreciating the muscled ridges of his abdomen as Kuroo took this opportunity to tug on his sweatpants that had slipped down during his tumble. Noticing eyes on him, Kuroo threw her a smirk, hands coming up over his head for a stretch, slightly flexing his muscles for his girlfriend’s viewing pleasure. Oh the things she would do to this boy. 

Christine pinched his side before taking one of his arms and pulling him towards his room, “You’re ridiculous! We don’t have time for this."

“I could think of a few more things we could do before we had out,” he winked. letting Christine drag him away for some quality time together.

-

It was early, that much Serina was certain. Well, she couldn’t actually tell because her curtains covered the rays of sunlight but with how heavy her body felt, she figured she only had about less than 3 hours of sleep. Sure, Serina was use to sleeping later in the evening, but this was kinda ridiculous. But regardless of the lack of sleep, she did not regret it. 

She reached for her phone at the edge of her bed and reread the messages that caused her to lose sleep. 

Iwaizumi: Sweet dreams <3

Serina all but lost it when she received the text. It was all she could think about during the late hours of the night that led her to this current situation. But if she was honest with herself, it was worth it. 

Hajime-kun will always be worth it. 

Serina snapped out of her musing, deciding to check if her hoe friends had anything to say in the group chat. What she saw made her drop her phone in disgust and hide her head in shame. Damn it Christine, she thought, I don’t know you.

Christine had sent an image attachment, that showcased her hugging a body pillow of Kuroo, her boyfriend. His smug face looking lecherous and down right sinful, not that Christine minded, she loved it. She needed Jesus, that sinner. The caption read, “I’m gonna be sleeping good tonight, that is, if Tetsu-kun let’s me sleep at all." See, the story with the sinful pillow was that her family had bought her the body pillow as a Christmas present and Serina thought it would be hilarious to photoshop a picture of Kuroo in a Olympic swimmer's body and make it into a pillowcase as a joke. 

Well, the joke backfired because Christine was living. Now, she couldn't sleep without it. 

What a trashy little hoe. 

But while receiving that picture was a surprise, Serina was even more surprise by the lack of response from the other recipient of the text. She knew that Lorraine would be all over the picture; making lewd innuendos and the inappropriate usage of the eggplant emoji. 

But, well nothing. 

When it came to her friend’s love lives, Lorraine was always a slut for those. Always wanting to know who the guy was to flat out stalking them on social media. She had no shame. And whenever it came to Christine and Kuroo’s relationship, she never held back and constantly teased them for every little thing. 

So maybe it was a little worrying that she had been silent for the past few days. Huh. Maybe I should pay her a visit, Serina decided, well…right after breakfast that is, because breakfast is the most important meal of the day. 

-

If finding a place to park downtown wasn’t bad already, try finding one when a convention was in town. The couple had already made two loops around the convention center and it’s surrounding areas but still no luck.

Kuroo stared anxiously out the window, already seeing the amazing cosplays of people walking towards the building, he could not wait to join them. He was especially anxious today, as it is their first time going to this type of convention together. 

Normally, he wouldn’t even feel nervous, already used to the spotlight as he was the captain of the volleyball team, and one of the best players on the court in his humble opinion and particularly best looking one out of all of them, if he did say so himself. But for some reason, being in a couple cosplay with his maybe love of his life (they’ve only been dating for a few months) was scaring the hell out of him. 

Taking in a gulp of air, he looked down on his outfit again then moving his eyes to his beautiful girlfriend and taking in the view. Christine yelped suddenly, causing Kuroo to snap out of his musing, shaking his head lightly, instinctively grabbing onto the door handle as Christine floored the car into an oncoming sedan, causing the old woman driving it to slam on her brakes mid turn towards a parking spot, taking this opportunity and squeezing her car into the small space between the old lady’s car and the parking spot. An onslaught of horns followed, leading Christine to roll down her windows, like literally roll down her windows because her car was old, and talk trash to the old lady, who at this point she had dubbed ‘Susan’. 

Letting out a puff of breath, Kuroo teased, “Aren’t you suppose to be a model citizen? Now you’re out here picking fights with grandmas?”

“I’ve been hanging around Serina too much and I’ve picked up on her delinquent behaviors”, Christine replied with a laugh, “Besides Suzan deserves it.”

“If you say so, babe” Kuroo says before stepping out of the car, silently bracing himself for the onslaught of ‘Suzan’ complaints. 

-

After two days, Serina considers that Lorraine might be dead. She hasn’t answered any of Serina’s messages or the ones on the group chat. Hell, not even the memes that she was tagged in. So obviously Lorraine had to be dead. Right? Well, the least she could do was send her condolences. 

So here she was knocking outside Lorraine’s bedroom door (her parents had let her in without question, even went as far as offering her something to eat before she headed up to her room), the door at the other end of the hallway opening slightly to reveal Lorraine’s older sister, eyes squinting up at Serina. 

Huh. 

She forgot how short Lorraine’s older sister was. Serina smiled at her in greeting. 

“Oh its just you, I was wondering when you’d show up…” she trailed off, moving towards Lorraine’s door and loudly knocking, “Oi! I know you’re awake, Serina’s here.” A groan can be heard within the room, and then shuffling, before the door opened to reveal Lorraine, wrapped head to toe with a comforter.

Lorraine blinked owlishly at Serina, not expecting anyone if she was being honest with herself. She did that often, randomly disappeared for days on end, only to reappear a few days later as if nothing happened. 

“You’re interrupting my hermit-ing,” Lorraine says after a moment, before opening the door wider to let Serina through, nodding at her sister in greeting before closing the door. “…and I’m not dead, you weirdo,” Lorraine adds, phone in hand scrolling through the alarming number of texts. 

“Really? Because it seem like it,” Serina muses. “Did your kpop boys release music or something?” At this, Lorraine rolled her eyes, retreating back to the comfort of her bed. She lies on her side with her head on her pillow and then moves her laptop onto its side as well. The screen blinks to life, with Netflix asking if she still wanted to watch her show, making Lorraine scoff and sarcastically asking if Netflix even knew her at all. 

“I’m moved on to bigger and better things.” Lorraine lied. 

“You’re full of crap.” Serina snorted.

“I never lie, you hoe.” 

“Does this mean you’ve given up?” Serina wonders out loud. “You’re done stalking Hajime’s friend? Oikawa Tooru, right?” 

“Ugh don’t remind me, he’s so attractive. He could run me over his car and I would thank him,” whined Lorraine. 

“You’re messed up.”

“Can I live?”

“You call this living?”

Lorraine glares at Serina and looks completely ridiculous doing so considering she was swaddled in her blanket with only her eyes visible. “This is the best kind of living, you ignorant slut.”

Serina sighs. She shakes her head and looks visibly defeated. “Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. Just tell me if anything changes that might affect me.”

“You just mad I’m thirsty over your iwa-daddy’s best friend.”

Serina paled, “Never say that to me ever again,” she shot her a disgusted look, “I think I’m going to have a stroke”. 

Lorraine laughs, like the devil that she is. 

“Anyway so girl…can you like shut up for a minute. I have…” Lorraine checks something on the screen, “three more season. So I’ll see you in two days”. Serina grabbed a nearby pillow and wacked her with it. “…ow…okay okay let me just finish this season and then we can gossip about anime boys?” Lorraine amends with a laugh. 

Satisfied with the response, Serina made herself comfortable on the bed and glanced at the screen then made a face, “Of all shows, you’re watching _that_? Why.”

“What did I just say!”

At this Serina clammed up, but not before rolling her eyes. 

-

Okay if Serina was to be honest with herself, she was bored out of her mind. Lorraine has been lying on her side turned away from her for the past two hours, probably fallen asleep at some point, the only indication that she wasn’t was the occasional shifting of the blankets. 

Normally Serina was fine with the silence, actually reveled with it if she was honest with herself. But she was running out of makoharu AMVs to keep her occupied and had moved on to tumblr. For someone who claims to be a introvert, she was starving for a conversation, well only when she was running out of yaoi content to scroll through. 

Serina sighed, as the tumblr app crashed for the nth time. Dang it. Right before she was able to like a cute makoharu children au. What luck she had, Serina thought before clicking the app again, cringing at the first picture that had loaded on her screen. 

Ah. Rinharu, the enemy. The sin ship. 

Lorraine would love it.

She paused. Wait a minute, squinting closer to the screen, Serina realized that it was Lorraine was the one who reblogged it. That hoe. 

“You hoe! Stop reblogging sin.” Serina started. 

Lorraine jumped in surprise, not expecting the sudden exclamation or maybe it was because she was called out? Well who knew with this girl. 

“It’s not sin, it’s the otp that should’ve been.” Lorraine replied dejectedly. 

Serina rolled her eyes, “Okay, whatever you say man.” 

Lorraine turned away from her laptop to give Serina the stink eye.

“I bet Iwaizumi-kun would choose rinharu over makoharu.”

“What the crap. Shut up, Lorraine!”

-

Okay, so it wasn’t so bad, Christine thought, as the couple walked in hand in hand inside the convention center. She felt multiple eyes on her and she had to remind herself that they just needed to get through the throngs of normal, everyday people, to get to the actual area of the convention center.

She casted a quick glance at Kuroo only to find that he was already looking at her. He gave her hand a gently squeeze before pulling her towards the escalator. 

Besides, she was here in a cartoon animal costume along with her boyfriend in matching attire, at a furry convention with a few thousands of other people in fur suits. 

She blended right in. 

What could possibly go wrong? She thought as she smiled for a picture. 

-

Everything. 

Everything was wrong. 

She couldn’t believe that she was enjoying herself. Everything she knew was a lie. She was in a fur suit. She should not be enjoying this and yet, picture after picture, pose after pose, she wished the day wouldn’t end. Kuroo was with her every step of the way, from walking around the booths to watching the furry dance off that was happening in one of the rooms. And the best part? No one knew who she was under the mask. It was liberating to say the least, for someone in a fur suit. It made her feel alive. 

A movement at her peripheral caused her to slow down. Christine couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Is she dreaming? Is life even real?

Because right in front of her, Pokémon plushy in hand, stood Christine’s ex boyfriend, A-kun. It hard not to recognize him, as he was one of few people not dressed as a furry. Oh wait, he was wearing a animal T-shirt. 

She wanted to scream, but then remembered that she was under a mask, so there was no way A-kun would recognize her. Chancing a quick glance at Kuroo who was admiring the wares, she gently tugged on their in twined hands to pull him in the opposite direction.

The room next door had more merchandise that appealed to Christine’s tastes. But what made Christine’s heart skip a beat was a poster depiction of royai as furries. 

What a time to be alive. 

The otp to end otps, right before her eyes. She had to get it, for science purposes of course, if anyone would ask, but she could not wait to hang it on her ceiling above her bed so it would be the first and last thing she sees everyday for the rest of her life. 

If Kuroo didn’t notice any unusual behavior, he did now. Doing a quick scan of the venue, he zoned in on what was keeping his girlfriend’s attention. A sly smirk made its way to his lip as he gently nudge her. 

“Oh, you are definitely getting that,” Kuroo whispered in her eye. “It’s cute.” 

Christine smiled. Oh hell yes. 

-

After leaving Lorraine to wallow in self-pity and number of other emotions she was feeling after finishing a life changing talk about her anime boys, she was driving back home when her phone rang. Now, normally being the good girl that she was, Serina almost always never answered the phone when she was driving because it was who she was. But a quick glance at the Caller ID had Serina question her morals. Quickly making up her mind, she pulled into the nearest parking lot to answer the love of her life. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, are you on your way home?” Iwaizumi asks. 

“Um, I am. Why do you ask?” 

“Because I’m sitting outside your driveway.”

Serina blanched, “Wait, what—”

“See ya soon!” he interrupted her by ending the call.  
-  
Pulling up to her house, Serina couldn’t believe her eyes. Iwaizumi was really out there, sitting on her front steps, waiting for her. She wanted to puke. Quickly putting the car in park and taking the keys out, she exited the car door and made her way to the beautiful man in front of her house.

“Hey, not to be rude but what are you doing here? Or an even better question is, how did you know where I live?” she asks, utterly confused. 

Iwaizumi shrugged, “Christine may have mentioned it to me a while back, you’re your other friend, the short one, sent me a text saying you didn’t have dinner yet. So I figured why not take you out.” 

“I…well…I don’t want to be a bother, you don’t really have too…I have potato salad waiting for me,” She trailed off, already feeling guilty for making him drive all the way over here, he could’ve been busy and didn’t need to go out of his way to come eat with her.

But he wasn’t taking no for an answer. “It’s no problem at all, besides I like spending time with you,” he says with a smile. Serina felt her face heat up. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself off a cliff or maybe drowned herself in her dirty ass murky lookin’ algae infested pool. 

“I…well if you’re sure its okay, then I’d really like that.” 

“It’s a date.”

Serina smiled, before being led to Iwaizumi’s car. 

“Oh before I forget, Oikawa’s been asking about your friend again.”

-

They’re next destination was something that Kuroo was very hesitant to take her to. His phone had buzzed a while ago and he had yet to check it. He cast a sideways glance at Christine, he steeled his nerves and reached into his pocket for it. 

Furry-sama: rm. 2b

This was it, he thought, moment of truth. As he lead them to the said room. He felt Christine freeze, collect herself then continue on as if nothing happened. 

-

It was a furry wedding ceremony. 

Kurro brought me to a furry wedding convention. Christine paled. She was feeling a bit faint, like her soul had left her body and had descended to the 7th circle of hell. 

No one must know, she vowed to herself. Especially her trash friends, they would never let her live that down. 

Kuroo laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “So what do you think?”

“It’s…interesting—“ Christine was rudely cut off by the sudden burst of the door as 3 masked furries came running in, guns in hand. 

“This is a hold up! Everyone put your hands in the air!” the blue furry fox exclaimed. 

Kuroo felt awkward, “Did I mention this is a LARP?” before grabbing Christine by her furry ears and pulling her down. 

Dear gods above me, please strike me with lightning. Or at least kill my trash friends so they never find out about this. Christine thought before following Kuroo. 

Bang. Bang. Rang the airsoft guns. 

She felt something bounce of her suit. The culprit was a snickering red panda furry screaming god knows what. 

Christine raised a brow. “Welp, guess I die. “

Kuroo laughed good-naturally. 

-

Serina had a fantastic time with Hajime, thank you very much, she mused, walking into her room, tired of the day’s activities. Honestly, she was glad that everything was working out. The last guy who had taken an interest in her was kinda a stalker and didn’t seem to understand that she would never see him as anything other than an acquaintance. Sure Noah had been nice kind of annoying, but his constant presence would annoy anyone. Especially if it was unwanted attention, something that Serina could live without. 

She cringed. Welp, time to forget about that and focus on more important things: like Hajime, Serina thought. 

A ding from her phone, pulled out Serina out of her musing. Ah, it was Lorraine.

Smut-lord: u get dat good good or nah? ;) ;) ;)  
Smut-lord: you is welcome my dude  
Smut-lord: so wut is da deetz. did u get a piece of dat ass  
Smut-lord: did u do anything with iwa-daddy?

Oh my god. 

Why.

Serina quickly typed a series of responses before setting her phone on her dresser and walking out of her room to find her youngest brother, ready to pick a fight to claim his 3Ds.

-

Serina: You’re the w o r s t  
Serina: I hate you  
Serina: Thank you  
Serina: *creepy white moon emoji*

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly full of shit.
> 
> sorry not sorry.


End file.
